The Daughter of the Black Circle
by BlankRSlate07
Summary: We all know in the original tale that Bloom was found and raised by Vanessa and Mike...But what if that changed? What if Bloom was found by someone else? What if she was found by...The Fairy Hunters themselves? (One-Shot currently)


**_Here's another Winx Club AU guys! Not sure if I'll continue this one though ^^"_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _~~~~~3333~~~~~_**

Ogron sighed as he wiped his face. He was feeling tired ever since they decided to take the baby under their wing.

Yes, a baby. A fairy baby no less. They found her alone in a forest fire that she accidentally caused. They first thought about leaving her there but she did possess great magic potential that could aid them in their mission to find the last Earth fairy. And c'mon, she was just a baby for crying out loud.

...But the leader of the Wizards was starting to regret that decision now.

" ** _GOD DAMN IT! NOT ANOTHER ONE!_** " Anagan yelled as he ran with a bucket of water to extinguish the fire that Bloom had accidentally caused in the living room.

" ** _WHAT DID YOU DO GANTLOS?!_** "

" ** _I JUST MADE HER LAUGH!_** "

A child like laughter was heard before the sound of fire reigniting replaced it, " ** _MY HAIR!_** " The youngest of the Wizards, Duman, yelled.

*THUMP*

The red headed man slammed his head onto the desk and groaned. This...This was going to be an experience...A very difficult and burn filled experience...

 ** _~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~_**

16 years have passed now since they have taken Bloom into their wing. She has grown into a fine and beautiful young teen, though can sometimes be rather mischievous and tends to get into trouble with the authority.

She had fair skin, a slim but athletic body, piercing blue eyes like his but had slit pupils like Duman's, and probably a side effect from being exposed to dark magic, long fiery orange hair that was nearly untameable and her canines seem pretty sharp as well. Bloom didn't wear makeup like others and has emulated her four " _Father's_ " fashion sense.

She wore a dark blue high collar leather jacket, ripped jeans that had golden chains hanging from the waistline, old combat boots stained with mud and blood, fingerless maroon gloves with golden outlines and strapped on her shoulder was a skull of a bunny, the first thing she killed.

Though, with much reluctance, they had to enrol Bloom into Alfea for it would teach her much more about her fairy origins. The Wizards could only hope that they wouldn't poison her mind with all that silly "Good Fairies" stuff.

 ** _*RING*_**

 ** _*RING*_**

Ogron looked at the phone before picking it up, "Hello?"

" _Hey Dad,_ " a female and VERY familiar voice answered, sounding very happy. The man smiled to, he missed hearing his daughter's voice.

"Ah, Bloom my dear. How's Alfea?" A frustrated groan was heard at the other end.

" _It's terrible here! Almost all they talk about is "goodness" that fairies are "Warriors of light" or some shit like that! It's all so ridiculous!_ " Bloom complained tremendously, and Ogron wouldn't blame her.

"I know sweetie, I know. But it is the only place we are sure you'll be able to learn how to transform," Ogron assured his daughter, she sighed, " _If you say so Dad..._ "

" _Uhm...Dad, can I ask you something?_ " She sounded unsure of herself.

"What is it dear?"

" _Will...You guys still...like me when I transform into my...Fairy Form?_ " Bloom knew about her " _Fathers'_ " hatred towards fairies from an early start so it made her worry since she herself was a fairy.

The red headed man sighed, "Bloom, I've told you once, I'll say it again. We will always love you no matter what. Even if you are a fairy, you are still our daughter we raised. Nothing will change that my dearest blossom, _Nothing_."

At her end, Bloom smiled as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes, "Thanks Dad, I needed that," she said to her father lovingly, " _I've got to go to bed now. Don't want Grinchselda to come in my room. Night! I love you!~_ "

"Love you too Bloom!~" He said to her before she hanged up.

 ** _Yes, she was their daughter, their wonderful, beautiful, deadly daughter that solely belonged to them, the Wizards of the Black Circle._**


End file.
